This document relates to Session-Based Dynamic Search Snippets.
The rise of the Internet has enabled access to a wide variety of content, e.g., video and/or audio files, web pages for particular subjects, news articles, etc. Content of interest to a user can be identified by a search engine in response to a user query. The user query can include one or more search terms or phrases, and the search engine can identify and rank results related to the user query based on the search terms or phrases in the query. The search engine can present the identified and ranked results items to the user. The search engine can also present a snippet about each result that is returned in response to the query based upon the content associated with the result. Often a user may read the snippet presented by the search engine before deciding whether to select the search result.